


Imaginations Running Wild

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: Discussion of Sexual scenarioes and mind blowing sex
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 11
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive





	Imaginations Running Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Found this file on my computer. Was written in 2004, as part of a challenge for the five year anniversary of the Master and Apprentice archive and yahoo mailing list. Thought people might get a kick out of the memory. Thanks to Lady DisDayne for the beta. This crack fluff is in no way a slam at my Angst loving friends,you know who you are.  
> Everything Star Wars belongs to George and the House of Mouse. I am just borrowing for a bit.

Obi-Wan tugged Qui-Gon into the bedroom and they started stripping off clothing as soon as they passed over the threshold. Clothes were tossed aside haphazardly by both of them until they each stood naked in the center of the room. 

"Bed, now," Obi-Wan ordered as he flopped back onto the bed, not even bothering to turn back the covers. Qui-Gon joined him a second later and couldn't help but moan in pleasure at the feel of his lover's body pressed against his own. Wrapping his hands in the silver streaked mane, he pulled Qui-Gon down for a kiss and soon lost himself exploring his lover's mouth. 

When Qui-Gon lips moved on to his neck, Obi-Wan just laid back and enjoyed the sensations as Qui-Gon's sucked a passion mark onto his skin. As Qui-Gon's lips kissed a path towards his nipple, his comment from a few minutes ago replayed in his mind and he tensed. 

"What it is, love?" Qui-Gon asked, obviously sensing Obi-Wan's shift in focus. 

"I was just thinking – Is there any place or scenario that those MA slashers haven't written us having sex?" Obi-Wan queried. 

"Well they definitely don’t seem to be lacking in imagination, so there have been quite a number of variations," Qui-Gon chuckled, as he shifted onto his side so he could look into Obi-Wan's eyes. 

"Aside from the more standard beds, couches, floors, rugs, showers, and tubs, I think we've had sex over or on just about every piece of furniture in these quarters," Obi-Wan countered. "I can't count the number of times where you've bent me over the dining table or the couch or a chair and fucked me into incoherence or I've done it to you."

"And there have been a number of occasions where one of us has been slammed against the wall, to be sucked, fucked, or both until we collapsed in exhaustion," Qui-Gon added. 

"Then there's our balcony, the kitchen counter, the temple gardens, a couple of supply closets, the communal showers, the training rooms, the classrooms, the Council chambers, the observation rooms," Obi-Wan listed. 

"If you consider places outside the Temple, then the list becomes even more varied," Qui-Gon said. "Mission quarters, tents, caves, lakes, waterfalls, beaches, gardens, oceans, an assortment of transports, just to name a few." 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh as he remembered. "They are imaginative, that's for sure. We’ve had sex in zero-G, in ceremonial offerings to various world's gods, and even underneath a gazebo during a clandestine break from negotiations." 

"When you add the different scenarios to that list, it's a wonder our cocks haven’t fallen off from overuse," Qui-Gon chimed in. "Virgin sacrifices, pleasure slaves, teaching sexual methods, not to mention the darker situations that I would rather not remember." 

"Not to mention our other partners, either separately or together," Obi-Wan added. "By the Force, Qui, you've even had sex with a memory enhanced human replica droid and an octopus. And either or both of us have had sex with Bruck, Xan, Mace, and a multitude of characters created just to add angst to our lives. And then there are the sex toys. They had us using things that I had no clue even existed." 

Silence reigned for a moment and then Obi-Wan raised his hand and cupped his lover's cheek. "So much trauma has befallen us during our years together, I'm glad they have given us the pleasurable times as well. If you had to pick a favorite, what would it be?" 

Qui-Gon looked intently at Obi-Wan and grasped at the place behind his apprentice's ear that for years anchored his padawan braid. "Although all of those scenarios were extremely pleasurable and offered us a variety of sexual experimentation that most sentient beings wouldn't experience in five lifetimes, never mind five years, I find my favorite to be something much more mundane." He leaned in for a brief kiss and then continued as he pulled back. "How about I show you instead?" 

"Please," Obi-Wan whispered, awed by the love he could see in the blue eyes staring down at him. 

"My favorite lovemaking is just like this," Qui-Gon began as his fingertips traced a non-existent pattern over Obi-Wan's chest. "We are a bonded couple and our relationship is a strong and equal partnership. We're home in our quarters, just settling into bed after a day of teaching, training or other tasks. We strip out of our clothing and climb into bed, spending a few minutes just kissing and touching each other." Suiting action to words, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into his arms and kissed him until they were both panting. 

"Then I would push you onto your back, spend a few minutes licking my way down your chest, making sure that I spent sufficient time on your nipples until you were squirming and begging," Qui-Gon explained before doing just that. 

"Damn it, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan cursed as the pleasure coursed through him.

After one last bite of the peaked nipple, Qui-Gon slid down until he was kneeling between Obi-Wan's spread legs. He reached for the always present tube of lube that rested on their bedside table, opening it and coating his fingers liberally with the slick substance. "At this point, I would prepare to take you, pressing my fingers into your body to coat and stretch you until you could accept me into your body without pain." He slid his fingers into the opening of Obi-Wan's body, stroking slowly as he leaned forward and licked away the pre-come that had pooled in the slit of Obi-Wan's cock. 

"Fuck," Obi-Wan cried, as Qui-Gon's mouth enclosed his needy flesh. 

"Oh, I plan on it, don’t you worry," Qui-Gon chuckled after one last hard suck. "But, I couldn't resist having at least one taste of you." He squeezed out a bit more lube, coated his penis, positioned Obi-Wan's legs so that they rested against his chest and then slid slowly forward until he was fully sheathed. "I've always loved this position. The pace can be anywhere from slow to pounding and I can see as well as hear your reactions." 

Obi-Wan moaned as Qui-Gon thrust into him, long slow strokes that wrung pleasure from him in tiny bits. He pressed back against his lover, willing him to pick up the pace and, when that failed, he resorted to begging. "Harder. Faster. Please, I need more." Obi-Wan arched in ecstasy as Qui-Gon complied. "Yes," he hissed. "Just like that. Getting close." 

Reaching down, Qui-Gon wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan's cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. "The best thing about this position is I can see your face when you come," he panted. "You're so beautiful when you come. Come for me now, love." 

Unable to resist that order even if he had wanted to, Obi-Wan gave himself over and within seconds, his orgasm exploded over him as his release pulsed over Qui-Gon's fist. He was vaguely aware of Qui-Gon following him, the wetness of semen flowing inside him. 

When the tremors of their orgasms faded, Qui-Gon slipped from Obi-Wan's body and collapsed beside him on the bed. At the sound of Obi-Wan's soft chuckle, he forced his eyes open and looked at his lover. 

"Well, as wonderful as that was, I don't think we've incited any new bouts of creativity," Obi-Wan said. 

"You never know, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied. "Maybe it will inspire someone to write more stories where we are happy and together. And if they become enamored with writing stories that are lighter on the angst, that would hopefully make them heavier on the mind-blowing sex." 

"Works for me, my Master," Obi-Wan teased. "I'm all for increasing the amount of mind-blowing sex. After all, I am Obi-Wan, the insatiable." 

The end.


End file.
